


A friend

by CodeEsencia



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Poetry, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeEsencia/pseuds/CodeEsencia
Summary: They were always leaving you behind.But that one will never leave. Just be careful and don't tell. You don't want for it to leave too, do you?





	A friend

_it hides in the corners of your mind, feeds on your smiles and cries_

_you must never touch your neck, it's too early to be caught_

_try to smile while you can, try to cry while you can_

_when it sees your fake mask, find a new one to hide your farse_

_but when it comes for you, don't be surprised_

_it will claw out your eyes, make you numb to the point of throwing up_

_it's a never-ending game, you can not turn back_

_you welcomed it in your house, so play with it nice_

_now you have companion for the rest of your life, so be happy that you have someone who is not leaving you behind_

...

_And you just needed to make it angry, did you?_

_Throw these pills out_

_Maybe then it will stop hurting you_

_..._

ah... they are fading again, i hate it


End file.
